


Leon’s Gift

by wetsockonyourfoot



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Angst, M/M, major angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:40:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23222653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wetsockonyourfoot/pseuds/wetsockonyourfoot
Summary: Leon was something of a mystery to Raihan, but he always had been.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 83





	Leon’s Gift

**Author's Note:**

> :)

Leon was something of a mystery to Raihan, but he always had been. A man who cried at too scary of a movie— yet at the same time went up against a literal _Pokemon Demon _and came out relatively unscathed. He hated dirty hair, but always forgot to brush his own. Someone who could have probably taken over the world if he tried hard enough without strong he was, yet stopped and helped any pokemon he saw in need of a hand.__

____

__

It was easy for Raihan to fall in love. Because, he was a gym challenger once upon a time, and he _loved _a good challenge. Leon was always the best one to figure out to him. He was an ultimate puzzle and Raihan wouldn’t stop until he figured out all the pieces. He figured out some easier than others. Leon liked his foods hot, and fatty when he was allowed it. He knew that because the man detested salad’s despite eating them, and one time _attempted to microwave a salad _to see ‘what would happen.’____

_____ _

_____ _

Leon preferred socks when they slept at night because he was always cold. That being said the socks stayed on even in the middle of a heat wave to. He just liked the feel. The same way he was also extremely affectionate, and when they were together never got off Raihan without lots of complaining. Not that Raihan raised many complaints about it either. 

But the biggest mystery to Raihan was Leon’s health. He knew Leon had heart problems, it wasn’t hard to figure out from the way he took medications and had a few small stitches across his breast that showed he had something implanted for it. But he never seemed to show the wear or tear on his physicality. He jumped, ran, wrestled, played like the 23 year old he was. Nothing seemed to deter him these days, and even with the stress of his new job he always found time to cuddle up or play with his pokemon, or Raihan. 

It was hard to believe that he even had arrhythmia to begin with. 

Until it wasn’t. 

One of the largest rules of a pokemon battle was your pokemon being well enough trained to _not _attack the other trainer. It made sense tactically, you take out the command you cripple the opposition. But that wasn’t in pokemon battling, at least sanctioned events. But the kids Raichu had a history of being stubborn, and he was too untrained when it came to light later. A part of Raihan wanted to hate that kid, but he knew it wasn’t his fault. The Raichu was really to blame— but Raihan couldn’t blame a pokemon either.__

____

____

Leon was hit by a thunderbolt. He went down in a pile of limbs. He didn’t get up. 

Raihan was only notified via Twitter. 

He called Hop and Leon’s mother next. They all arrived but found he was declared dead upon arrival to the hospital.

None of them got to say goodbye, but Leon had left a message with the paramedic— with Charizard. 

The pokemon was inconsolable for weeks, and Galar mourned. 

His pacemaker was fried during the blast, and the remaining electrical charges are what made the former Champion draw his last breath. 

Raihan wasn’t seen for a solid month. He would have stayed hidden for longer if not for a package arriving at his door, no return label found on it. Just his name scrawled in Leon’s handwriting atop it on a little card. He wanted to throw the damn thing away and pretend it never existed. 

But with crusty eyes and dried snot across his face, Raihan took the thing inside to set about it. And for a while it sat on his coffee table as a giant mockery of all the work and effort he had put in to solving the puzzle that was Leon. A reminder that he never seemed to beat challenges. Something else always came up and stopped him, he couldn’t best Leon as Champion, he couldn’t figure out Leon and find out how to even-

Raihan hadn’t really been taking care of himself. His hygiene and skin routine had been ditched almost immediately, only taking showers when Flygon or Goodra got tired of how gross he had become. He’d been living in sweat pants and a tank for the entire time, but hey he switched it up for today by changing pants after he got food on his others last night. So today he wore slightly smelly shorts, which was as much as he could care to find. 

He sighed softly and gingerly pulled the note off of the package, setting it aside while setting to opening it up with his long nail. The tape popped before slicing open with a flick of his hand and he was pulling out a smaller box, that had some logo on the front for a company Raihan had never heard of. But inside the soft, smooth black box was... a teddy bear? 

The bear was purple, fur styled in soft curly sort of touch, and had a little challenger shirt on as well. The two black button eyed staring up at him with a little stitched on face. He brushed his hand along it and found a small tag attached by a string tied around the bears arm. It read ‘Push chest’, and Raihan listened. 

He couldn’t hear anything at first, and pressed it again, lifting the bear up to his ear. 

He recoiled and threw the thing onto the couch with a screamed out sob. He doesn’t remember when he started crying— but suddenly he is and he _can’t stop. ___

____

____

He heard worried noises from around the house, dragons poking their heads in as Flygon came up and gently nudged at his side. Raihan collapsed onto him in a sobbing mess. 

_How fucking dare Leon do this to him. HOW FUCKING DARE- ___

____

____

Raihan had half a mind to burn the thing out right if his body would listen to him. To throw it into the fire place and forget about Leon, stuff the arrogant purple haired asshole into the deepest part of his mind and never remember him. Yet... he was holding it once more, sobbing as he listened to the noise coming soft and steady-ish noise vibrating from inside. 

_thump thump.... thump thum-thump... thump thump... thump thump..._

____

____

It took him an hour before he could get the note. Inside, he found Leon’s note to him. 

_’Dear Raihan,  
I’m sorry if you have to receive this darling. A big part of me hopes that you never will. But I know my heart will eventually get worse. And I can’t stand the thought of something happening without me being able to give you a piece of me in time. _

_I found this company while traveling, remember that trip I took to Hoenn? I miss you dearly, but between my appointments I came here. ___

____

____

_I chose the bear out, if you couldn’t tell, and sadly I would have given them a copy of my cape as well but I didn’t have time to make the file. So I gave all I could instead, and gave you a recording of my heart. ___

____

____

_I miss you and love you a lot my dragon. ___

____

____

_But we’ve always known my heart has belonged to you _.__

____

____

_Until we meet again, ___

____

____

_Leon.’ ___

__

__Raihan found himself still clutching the bear tightly far into the morning when he eventually woke up. And he promised to never let go of it either. It was his new challenge._ _

____

____

And he would die before he lost this one.

**Author's Note:**

> Was inspired by this post on twitter https://twitter.com/popo_musi/status/1240738403823407105?s=21


End file.
